


猎物

by Blac_kout



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 青春有你2 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blac_kout/pseuds/Blac_kout
Summary: the 9首秀舞台《猎》的无逻辑妄想+黄色废料🚗//5k//ooc//多人运动【洁癖注意避让】
Relationships: all燃 - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	猎物

没有人见了《猎》的袭身一幕，会不对陆柯燃产生一点不可说的念头。

对不少婧妹来说，陆柯燃属于第一眼见就要让人垂涎的。有能力的，便盼着与她合作舞台，以获得零落几秒的肢体接触；有社交天才的，电眼笑容双管齐下，也能得到她身边的一席之地，明目张胆的亲昵便有了借口；有相同癖好的，借化妆之便与她共享美妆蛋，于是在她哭泣时也要将泪埋在她的肩里。

可决赛以前，没人能忽略林凡焊在陆柯燃身上的灼灼目光，无一举不在对世界昭告“她是我的猎物”。  
于是林凡的离开倒成就了某些侥幸。

决赛选完曲目，几家欢喜几家愁。  
许佳琪和虞书欣一直苦于和陆柯燃说不上几句话，只是分到一组便窃喜了。赵小棠是最喜形于色的一个，不仅和陆柯燃同在一组，还被安排了抚摸胸口的动作；可得了胸前一隅，她便食髓知味，不禁要索求更多。  
分到另一组的谢可寅和刘雨昕就没有那么幸运了。谢可寅很早就对陆柯燃动过心思，乘密友之便偷偷吃过几次豆腐，陆柯燃只当是玩笑之举。要怪只能怪陆柯燃太迟钝，从未觉出她的不轨意图。这次她终于得意不起来了。更愁的是刘雨昕，耳闻目睹了袭身场面后眼都红了，也只能扯出一个淡淡的笑，继续扮演端水女王。 

决赛日陆柯燃卡9，她在金银纸雨中笑得幸福，不知山雨欲来。  
也没有人能感同身受猎人们失而复得的惊喜。  
她们的猎物已毫无防备地踏入猎场。

成团首秀就在两周以后，《猎》是曲目之一。有了决赛那猎心一幕，陆柯燃理所当然地被推上同样的位置。

对陆柯燃有想法的人之间，只消一个眼神就能对上号。原《猎》组的赵小棠、许佳琪和虞书欣对彼此的歪心思心照不宣，事先就结了盟，回头再去拉拢刘雨昕和谢可寅加入“猎计划”。谢可寅这次能占到袭胸的便宜，也没有什么意见；刘雨昕本不愿与他人共享陆柯燃，眼下她一人显然不敌四人，只好加入。

她们好不容易等到这个其余队友都外出的夜晚。午夜，工作人员都已离开，练习室里只剩下她们六个身影，“猎计划”一触即发。

为提前适应，所有人都穿着各自的舞台服装练习。陆柯燃一袭黑衣，叠上缀着珍珠的白色渔网，活生生是落入刀俎的鱼肉。黑色皮裤是长短裤腿的设计，短裤管一侧续着透明的纱裹着整条腿，若隐若现的肉体不能不引人遐想。

队形已经合得七七八八，休息的间隙，许佳琪盯着镜子中的陆柯燃，像突然想出什么好点子似的，两眼放光道：“诶小陆老师，这一段我好想看你蒙着眼睛跳一次啊。”指的正是袭身名场面。  
谢可寅很自然地附和，“诶！这个好。陆柯燃你要是蒙眼跳这个，保证撩死一片。真的。我们几个就给你做绿叶。”  
赵小棠也正色道：“这真不错。可以录一小段，可吸粉了这种。”虞书欣也在一旁星星眼地点头。  
陆柯燃没在休息，一边跳一边懵懵地应，“啊？”  
“就跳一下你这一part吧，书欣给你运镜。《猎》你最熟，蒙眼没问题的。”刘雨昕紧跟着助攻，言语颇显出些专业权威。  
陆柯燃本是无谓做团欺，这次她们口径出奇地一致，倒令她有些慌张，只能弱弱地道：“……可是我怕黑。”心想这几个妹妹肯定又要欺负她了。  
虞书欣心说“该我了”，上前苦口婆心地念叨起来：”不是，是这样的。你越是怕黑，你就越要克服它，你懂吗？这样你才会变得越来越勇敢。你不是说你要变得勇敢吗？“又是用她那种娇滴滴的声线，陆柯燃每次听都直接缴械投降。这次也不例外。”我肯定把你拍得很帅很帅！“虞书欣雀跃地道。

许佳琪拿出事先准备的好的领带蒙上陆柯燃的眼。她还没来得及细想她们怎么会提前准备好领带，音乐就放了起来——  
“狂奔的猎物就是我正瞄准的target 不管输赢即将陷入我的世界”……她隐约感觉不妙，好像自己真要成了谁的猎物。  
不知是谁把灯关上了，她隔着缎面领带也感觉到了……

那时她舒展四肢，任赵小棠、许佳琪攀上她的左右腿，刘雨昕抱住她的右臂，虞书欣擒住左臂，谢可寅的十指直逼她胸前。这动作已经刻入她的肌肉记忆，闭着眼做也无碍，该是她们配合她转腰再一把松开。可没有人松手，甚至她们都抓得更紧了。

“嗯？你们要干什么……”在陆柯燃反应过来想要挣脱之前，双手已经被刘雨昕一把掰到身后，用又是不知哪来的领带紧紧捆住。

紧接着就被虞书欣捏着下巴衔住了唇。虞书欣的吻技很好，从容地碾着她小巧柔软的唇，灵巧的舌头自如地探入她的口腔，恣意挑逗她敏感的上颚。黏腻的水声至抵颅腔。  
陆柯燃惊惶地想挣脱，却使不上力气，抗议被堵在喉咙里，只剩下绵软的“嗯嗯”声。

身后的谢可寅隔着布料揉起她的胸脯，一边将唇贴上她的耳廓，把迷乱的气息和情话强行灌入她的身体：“柯柯别怕，妹妹会让你很舒服的。”  
她惊惧得想摇头却动弹不得。谢可寅用舌尖沿着她耳廓的沟壑细细勾画，留下晶莹水渍和猎物的阵阵颤栗。

陆柯燃被亲得晕头转向，从胸前到耳根都红透了。谢可寅的话使她的脑子“嗡”地陷入混沌。她竟然被视作妹妹的队友袭击了，还被蒙住双眼，无力抵抗。  
到底是怎么回事……她不是猛1吗……？  
此刻是现实吗？  
更不敢相信的是，自己真的有感觉。  
视线被剥夺后，仅剩的感官也变得异常敏锐。仅仅是被亲吻、被隔着衣物触碰，她已经暗叫不妙，情欲夹着恐惧骤然从心底直攀上来。

赵小棠和许佳琪的指尖沿着陆柯燃的腿划过，直伸向她的大腿根附近摩挲。层层耻感从她喉咙中挤出一声声不甘的呜咽，她只想立刻迈开腿逃走。如果是梦，她祷告着现在就醒过来。

可两人早有预谋，一气呵成地解开她的皮带、裤子纽扣，拉下裤链，将无弹性的皮裤褪下一半，正好缚住了她的腿部动作。陆柯燃于是彻底无法动弹了，发不出的惊叫声又化作无助的呻吟。

虞书欣终于意犹未尽地松开她的唇，“姐姐好软，好好亲。”转身去拿手机，必须把姐姐美好的样子永远留下。

陆柯燃的腿已经软了，这时她的上衣被谢可寅高高撩起，下身也只余下一块遮羞布，只能认命似的做出最后的挣扎：“不要了……不可以……”

猎物的求饶只会刺激捕猎者的狡黠天性。很快束胸也被松了扣，白白软软的胸脯还是赤裸裸地在队友们的眼前展露了。她顿失安全感，拼命低头，羞耻得要蜷缩起来，又被谢可寅掰开肩膀，无处可逃。

陆柯燃的皮肤雪白又无肉感，线条刚柔相济，像是一只白色雏鸟，穿衣时显出一股禁欲的气质，总要惹人幻想她那张性冷淡脸被情欲俘虏的模样。

“姐姐好白，好美。”虞书欣仔细地拨开她额前的发丝，咽着口水拍下她潮红发烫的脸部特写，不知那领带下的双眼已经变得湿漉漉的。

刘雨昕开始舔弄她一边的乳头，同时用指腹拨弄着另一边。陆柯燃惊得叫出声，不自知声音已经沾上情色的味道：

“啊啊——谁……不可以……啊！”

“嘘……”谢可寅玩味地在她耳鬓安抚，“被听到了就糟了呀，姐姐。”她一度失神错乱，连她一直视为好友的谢可寅也变成她不认识的人，叫她“姐姐”，跟着她们一起欺负她。

陆柯燃的反应让刘雨昕舔得更加起劲，手指也重重地碾着另一侧的乳头，不一会双乳便都变得硬挺红肿。陆柯燃咬着唇，还是泄出了一二声耽溺的音符。  
她的双腿不受控地打颤。赵小棠和许佳琪适时地摸到她两腿间的布料，发现那里早就湿了。

“小陆老师已经湿透了呀。”许佳琪举起手拂过陆柯燃清晰漂亮的下颌线，轻浮地挑逗。

“水真多。这么舒服吗陆柯燃……”赵小棠说着露骨的骚话，隔着内裤用指肉来回碾过那两瓣的中央，直逼出陆柯燃断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟。

“啊——求求……你们……呜……不要弄了……啊——”

那声音活像打在舌上的一剂春药，赵小棠玩心大起，把她的内裤揪成一束，抵着那一点摩擦。

“舒服吧？舒服就叫给棠姐我听听。”

果不其然那呻吟又升了个调，委屈又淫荡。

“不要……不要啊——”

她的大腿痉挛到发软，泪珠子止不住地掉，把领带濡湿了一小片。谢可寅扭过陆柯燃的头去与自己接吻，堵住她过分色情的声音。

赵小棠发慈悲地松开陆柯燃的内裤，还没等她缓过神，又乘势把内裤整条扯下，直奔她早已湿得不像样的秘密花园，来回搓揉她硬挺挺的豆豆。陆柯燃倒吸一口凉气，“嗯嗯”地挣开谢可寅，马上又被刘雨昕擒吻上去。

陆柯燃呜咽的气息越来越短促，窒息感与快感的双重刺激使她的反应更加剧烈。刘雨昕怕她喘不上气，终于放过了她的嘴。

赵小棠有味地欣赏着陆柯燃的脸，细密的汗珠把刘海的几缕归成绺，微张的嘴小口地喘息，面颊潮红得发烫，一副沉溺肉欲的玩物模样。

赵小棠眼一沉，用她最性感的低音冲她耳边呢喃：“等着棠姐来送你上极乐世界……”说着便陡然增加了抠弄的手速。

“啊——！不……不行嗯……要——”

陆柯燃一声尖叫，唇瓣克制不住地打颤，嘴也顾不及合上的样子，浑身发软，细幼的小鸟腿抖得像筛子。冲刺十余秒时她猝不及防地高潮了。

极乐是一片空白。余韵中她舒服地泄出一声柔腻的“嗯——”便双膝发软，摇摇欲坠，被许佳琪和谢可寅扶着屈腿坐到地上，背卧在谢可寅胸前。

留在赵小棠指尖的淫液黏腻成丝，她沉醉地深吸一口。

“陆柯燃。不想尝尝自己的味道吗？”

陆柯燃脑中还是一片雪花屏。在清醒与放纵间，她不自觉地滑向后者。她对自己说这必是一场春梦，索性全然堕入混沌与情欲的深渊，自甘沦为任人摆布的猎物。

于是乖巧地张口，舔着赵小棠探入的两指，尝到一股滑腻的腥膻。

赵小棠和刘雨昕对了个眼神。刘雨昕是她们之中唯一没有留长指甲的，剩下的只有她能完成。

陆柯燃腿间湿润黏腻，汗水与淫液糊成一片。刘雨昕将她的皮裤和内裤褪下，谢可寅解开她手腕上的束缚，把她的衣物脱了个干净。

最后陆柯燃浑身上下只剩下了那条眼上的领带。她任凭摆布，只要别让她睁眼醒来就好。何曾想那条领带竟成了她一帘春梦最后的遮羞布。

她们终于看见她光溜溜的长直白腿，细弱得像能轻易折断似的。——那曾是她们所只能远观不可亵玩的，现在连同剩下的全部，成了她们纵情游戏的猎物。

刘雨昕将陆柯燃的一条腿抬起架上自己的肩，食指伸向她身下隐蔽的两瓣中探索。

陆柯燃还处在最敏感的时刻，不满地哼哼，刚刚解脱的手想是要推开刘雨昕，却使不上半分力气，反而生出种欲擒故纵的味道。

刘雨昕很快摸到了最柔软的那一处，陆柯燃羞臊得惊叫：“啊！那里不可以……”穴口也跟着羞赧地收缩。

“姐姐这里……林凡来过了吗？”刘雨昕故意问道，将食指一寸一寸地探入。陆柯燃不吭声只使劲埋着头，刘雨昕只看见她的刘海的发梢微微摇动。

湿润又火热的内壁紧紧含着刘雨昕的食指。下面被填满的感觉比陆柯燃想象中要好，内壁被指甲边缘蹭得痒痒的，抽离时被若有若无地撩过豆豆，激得她一次次夹紧小穴。

她舒服到忘记自己正被队友看着被操，忘情地叫出声：“啊——啊……”本质低沉的声线竟发出甜腻撩人的娇喘。

“被我操得舒服吗，姐姐？”刘雨昕餍足地问道，动作的食指故意变得很慢。  
“舒服……嗯——不要停啊……”陆柯燃难耐得自己顶胯，吞吐起她的食指来。

“我的姐姐原来这么淫荡啊。” 谢可寅一边说着下流话，一边揉捏起陆柯燃很久没被碰的乳头，又引出她数声难耐的娇喘。

许佳琪觉得是时候了。她揭开了覆在陆柯燃眼上的领带。

被剥夺的视线又骤然被强行赋予。练习室一早就关了灯，不消几秒她便能习惯这个亮度。陆柯燃惊慌失措地目睹了这十足淫靡的场面——

她正对着落地镜，队友们都衣冠整齐，只有她一丝不挂，潮红迷乱的神色直写着欲求不满。赤裸的乳肉正被谢可寅蹂躏。双腿大张着，私处一览无余，正被刘雨昕操着。许佳琪正牵着她的右手，忘情地吞吐、舔吻着她的中指，于是她连指缝间的敏感带也被激活。虞书欣和赵小棠投来像狼一样的目光，近乎赤裸地把欲望写在脸上。

镜中画面使她感到加倍羞耻，把她仅剩的一点希望撕得破碎。在她视作圣地的练习室里，她在众目睽睽下堕入情欲之地狱。

她承受不住这样的景象，只一瞬间浑身便红得发烫，烫得要冒烟。

“你们……你们欺负人……”她抽噎着嗫嚅，早就没有了反抗的力气和勇气。  
被亵玩的猎物只能祈祷猎手的仁慈。

而猎手最大的仁慈是一击毙命。  
刘雨昕抽插的手指逐步加到三根，同时磨着她再次挺立的豆豆，品赏着陆柯燃无处可藏的难耐的神色。

“喜欢吗？”  
“被我操爽吗，姐姐。”  
刘雨昕故意要激起她更强烈的羞耻。

到某个时刻，刘雨昕意识到自己顶到了某个秘密机关，抵着那一点开始猛烈地撞击。

“啊——不……嗯……”陆柯燃骤然爽到浑身颤抖，大腿急剧地抽搐着。  
淫液不住地从她体内分泌，快速的抽插在穴口把粘稠撞成水沫。过量的白浊源源不断地溢出。肉体撞击的“啪啪”和黏腻水声在安静的黑夜里格外清晰。

陆柯燃口中只剩下“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟，叫得活像开春发情的猫。极乐使生理泪水克制不住地掉。几十下撞击后她发出一声急促的尖叫，潮吹了。

刘雨昕放下陆柯燃的腿，从她湿淋淋的体内抽出手来。

“姐姐的水溅了我一手呢。”她赏玩着陆柯燃失焦的双眸，  
“还是在姐姐身上好看。”又将黏液抹到陆柯燃的脸颊和唇上，与她的泪痕斑驳一片，在贞洁与淫荡间徒留暧昧。

陆柯燃疲软地瘫着，在高潮的余韵中失神恍惚。小穴淋漓不堪，在地板上留下一滩淫靡的水渍。

她们的白色雏鸟一塌糊涂了。

虞书欣拍下陆柯燃的最后一张ending pose，满意地欣赏着她的猎物，忍不住又吻了上去。


End file.
